


Into My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Dalish Elves, Dalish Issues, Depression, Elvhen, Elvhen Language, F/M, Fen'Harel (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) has Aspergers, Mental Health Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temple of Mythal (Dragon Age), Tension, The Fade, but a good asshole, irregular updates, most of the other relationships are just mentioned, soulmate dreams, soulmates can share dreams after touching, the marks are like tattoos, you cant tell me abelas didnt know solas was fen'harel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thenara is in pain when she awakens from the scared Fade. The dark room she is in is illuminated by a soft green glow originating from her throbbing and bound hand. The door opens to what she assumes is a cell, and blinds her from the sudden light.





	Into My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Important:** I am a sixteen year old with no true experience in writing. This isn't necessarily my first fic, but I haven't written in a very long time. (And when I did I was 10 and it was gross.) I have no interest in writing smut although I may allude to it. Sexual tension is going to be fairly prominent in this fic. I am going to use this as an outlet for personal problems so it might get really fucked. Not for children as adult themes might be addressed. If there is anything that could possibly be triggering, I will do my best to add a warning. If there are any complaints or you feel I should use a different tag or add a warning, comment and tell me! I use Ao3 daily so I will be quick to address any issues! My goal for each chapter will be around 1,500 words, but that is a rough estimate. Most characters will probably be out of character, will hopefully still remain true to the characters in the game. I'm not going to do any of the investigative options as I don't believe that will be very entertaining content. Also you can find a good source of conversations from Dragon Age: Inquisition here-  
> https://dragonagetranscripts.tumblr.com/Contents

Thenara looked around the Fade in true disbelief. Demons roamed close to her, sensing her innate power and negative feelings; though they never attacked her in the Fade she could still feel the negative effect the had on her. Ever since she first entered the fade as a little girl, she was protected from the demons and other things that wished her harm. It was as if a force field was constantly around her. Her soulmate tattoo tingled in the Fade.

Thenara was jerked out of her dreaming when a door opened around her. She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the white-hot light that burned her sensitive eyes. She moaned in displeasure, disoriented from the unexpected pain. A woman with a scar on her cheek circles around her. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” The woman yells, her spittle landing on Thenaras cheek, who squints in disgust. “What do you mean everyone is dead?” It is a sad thing to think, but to level the Temple of Sacred Ashes and kill everyone inside it would have had to of been a big explosion; so how did she live?

Thenara looks up to see another woman in the room with her and Scar. “Explain _this_!” Scar grabs her manacles as her hand flares up with another bout of pain, it seems to get slightly bigger. Thenara howls out and whimpers once it is done. “I…. can’t!” Scar scowls at her, “What do you mean you can’t!” Thenara scrunches up her face and tries to recollect what happened before going unconscious, only to come up empty-handed. “I don’t know what that is or how it got there!” Scar moves to strike her, only for the other woman to pull her back. “We need her Cassandra!” So that was Scar's name. “I’m confused.” She had no clue what was going on and desperately wanted to gain some insight into her current situation.

Hood, the other woman, turns to her. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” A flashback claims Thenara and she relives the few moments before her fall into the land of dreams. She relays what happened to the calm woman. “I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?” Hood looks a little concerned with this information. “A woman?” Thenara sees the small amount of hope in her eyes, as well as the deep pool of sorrow. “She reached out to me, but then…” Cassandra interrupts, “Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.” Leliana exits and leaves you alone with Cassandra.

Thenara is even more confused now, a feeling which she hates. “What did happen?” Cassandra looks at her with suspicion before pulling her to her feet. She grabs her handcuffs and removes them, before quickly replacing them with thick rope. “It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra motions you to follow her and quickly steps out of the small room that is your cell. She looks around to see everything illuminated in the same sickly green of the thing on her hand. She looks up to see a giant scar in the sky, reminiscent of the Fade in its own unique beauty. Thenara lets out a tiny whimper at the blemish that is affecting her second home.

Cassandra looks at her oddly before continuing, “We call it the Breach. It’s a massive Rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such Rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” Thenara can see the true despondency in her eyes as she talks of the Conclave. Wanting information, but not wanting to hurt the woman in front of her, she asks delicately, “An explosion can do that?” Cassandra snaps out of the depressive episode and looks at her. “This one did. Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Thenara looks at her in abject horror realizing the true scope of the misleading scar in the sky.

You notice a slight twinge of pain in your hand that quickly turns into extreme acute pain. She collapses on the ground and screams. Her hand throbs and glows brightly in irregular intervals. Cassandra looked at her and grabbed her other hand to pull her up. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” Thenara thinks over the possibilities of the future. Breathing becomes hard for her and her vision tunnels. _People will die. I will die. All the elves, humans, dwarves, everyone. And it’s all on me._ Thenara snaps her head up to look at Cassandra with a new resolve in her eyes. “I understand.” Cassandra looked at her with a slight warmth in her eyes. “So…?” Holding her gaze Thenara replies, “I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

As she and Cassandra walk through the village she can see the citizens scowl at her, one even going so far as to spit on her and calling her a “knife ear”. After a look from Cassandra, he shuffles away. “The villagers have already decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” They make it to the town gates, which is opened by soldiers after a gesture from Cassandra.

Cassandra speaks, but she does not notice, instead of focusing on the soldiers around the gates. She feels Cassandra grab the rope binding her hands and finally refocuses when she cuts it. Cassandra begins to walk away. “Come it is not far.” Once again confused she asks her, “Where are we going?” Cassandra looks at her before explaining, ‘Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to skip to after closing the Breach in the next chapter.


End file.
